despues de que ellos se casaran
by meli black clearwater
Summary: Buenos días- dijo Jacob alegremente.  No tan buenos como los tuyos- dijo Embry levantando las dos cejas   Si dormiste muy bien he Jacob- dice Paul golpeándole la espalda


es una historia leah/jacob que me encantaria que pasara pero bueno.

espero les guste disfrutenla.

* * *

Después de que bella saw y eduard cullen se casaron y ella se convirtió en un vampiro a Jacob se le rompió el corazón es por eso que el se alejo de ellos, ya no visitaba a bella.

Pero bueno ella lo eligió a "el".

Era una mañana muy soleada en la reserva, y Jacob estaba durmiendo, en eso se abre la puerta y Quil y Embry se lanzan sobre el.

Ya despierta macho alpha-dice Quil

Si ya despierta de tus sueños mojados-sonríe Embry

Y en eso seth le golpea la cabeza a Embry, había escuchado lo que este había dicho.

Por favor chicos respétenlo recuerden que es el alpha- dijo seth con reproche.

Si lo sabemos, por eso mismo ya debería estar en pie envés de estar soñando con la chica del tiempo- dice Quil entre risas por la últimas palabras.

CHICOS EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!-grita Billy desde la cocina, en donde leah lo estaba ayudando. Hoy era dia de desayunar en la casa de Jacob.

Todos llegaron a la cocina con Jacob arrastrando pero en fin, comenzaron a comer (mejor dicho a tragar), y Quil pregunto

Que rico esta quien ha preparado esto-dice este con la boca llena.

Ha sido leah-dice Billy, y en eso Quil y Embry ponen una cara de querer vomitar (XD k mala)

Ahhh! Me voy a morir – dice Quil entre lágrimas falsas

Me intoxicare de seguro leah le ha puesto veneno- dice embry parándose de golpe y tomándose el cuello con las dos manos.

Leah les mando una mirada del mismísimo demonio

Quiere morir de verdad estúpido-dice leah hecha una furia y con ganas de matarlos ahí mismo.

Se levanta de su asiento caminando hacia Quil el cual tiene una cara de temor , estaba apunto de volarle la cara de un puñetazo cuando una mano la detiene.

Leah gira la cabeza para ver quien es y ve a Jacob con una mirada seria.

Ya basta leah y ustedes también- dice mirando a Quil y Embry estos dos se callan y siguen comiendo.

Leah lo mira enojada y se suelta del agarre bruscamente, y sale de la casa hecha una furia.

Jacob mira enojado a Quil y Embry estos encogen los hombros en señal de "yo no fui" y sale tras ella.

Jacob sabe cuanto sufre leah porque han conversado y ella le a contado barias cosas y el también a ella y sabe que mal de que la traten así, porque ella en el fondo es muy dulce (bien en el fondo si XD)

Y la sigue por el bosque sabe quiere estar sola pero por alguna extraña razón no puede dejarla sola el no quiere que sufra.

Al fin la encuentra y la ve sentada en un tronco de un árbol caído, el se acerca y la abraza, pero ella lo impulsa fuertemente, leah no quiere que nadie le tenga lastima.

a que bienes ,porque me sigues acaso bienes a reírte en mi cara no te vasto con lo de esos idiotas HA RESPONDEME JACOB!-dice leah entre lagrimas y gritos

No vine porque soy tu amigo y a intervenir por si cometes alguna locura-dijo Jacob mirándola a los ojos

Ahora te haces el comprensivo por favor Jacob, antes te burlabas de mi como los demás y no me soportabas por ser una arpía- dijo leah desviando su mirada

Pero todo ha cambiado tu has cambiado yo he cambiado todo ha cambiado ahora eres mi beta y te tengo un cariño especial-dijo Jacob tratando de buscar la mirada de ella.

Oh! por favor Jacob no me vengas con cursilerías eso solo te funciona con la saw no conmigo no soy como ella comprensiva y dulce, y ya deberías aceptarlo ella no esta a tu lado eligió al "murciélago "ese y no a ti te abandono y tendrán una hija de el, ya deja de tratarme como a ella porque no lo soy- dijo leah con rencor en sus palabras no le gustaba que Jacob la tratara como débil como lo era la saw.

Jacob la mira enojado con el seño fruncido, tenia tantas ganas de golpearla en ese instante por todo lo que le había dicho de bella porque aunque el sabia que tenia razón le dolía y le dolía mucho pero recordó que era mujer y además su beta, así que respiro profundo y se tranquilizo.

TE DUELE LA VERDAD! admítelo, te encantaría golpearme cierto, por haber dicho la verdad Y QUE ESPERAS GOLPEAME! No tienes la valentía necesaria no me tocarías ni un pelo y ya etarias muerto-dijo leah con superioridad y con todo el enojo que tenia dentro.

Claro que me encantaría golpearte, pero deberías saber tu verdad primero, pasas torturando a toda la manada con tus recuerdos de Sam, tienes rencor en el corazón ese rencor que te dejo Sam al imprimarse de Emily te dejo leah acéptalo y no volverá porque el ama a Emily y no a ti- dijo Jacob enojado.

Leah levanto la mano iba a golpearlo por todo lo que le avía dicho pero el la detuvo y agarro su muñeca, leah levanto la otra mano para golpearlo con esta y Jacob también la sostuvo de la muñeca mientras la aprisionaba contra el árbol y colocaba sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza.

SUELTAME! no me toques estúpido SUELTAME!-leah rabiaba y hacia fuerza para salir del agarre de Jacob. Pero Jacob era mucho más fuerte que ella así que no tenia mucho éxito con tratar d salirse de ahí.

Jacob presionaba el cuerpo de leah contra el árbol quedando con sus rostros muy juntos.

Suéltame e dicho si no quieres quedar desmembrado ahora mismo- dijo leah con furia

Haber si te atreves, ni siquiera puedes salir de mi pequeña prisión- dijo susurrando al oído de esta.

Claro que me atrevo estúpido ahora suéltame tonto y bruto animal- dijo leah

Quieres ver que tan animal soy- le dijo Jacob y le planto un beso en los labios a leah. Fue un beso con furia y rabia de ambos.

Leah tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos pero luego los fue cerrando poco a poco y comenzó a corresponder el beso de Jacob pero esta vez suave con cariño como si uno necesitara del cariño del otro.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo besándose dulcemente, Jacob acariciaba la cabellera de leah y ella también la de el rodeando el cuello de Jacob con sus manos.

Poco a poco Jacob fue bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de leah y con su lengua pedia permiso para entrar en la boca de ella, leah le concedió la entrada a su boca y comenzó una guerra de lenguas. Jacob iba bajando sus manos hasta los muslos de leah y su boca recorría su cuello. Leah jalaba del cabello de el y jadeaba

Jacob!...-decía leah con dificultad

mmm…-decía Jacob sin prestarle atención

Jacob esto no…. No esta…bien…debemos volver-decía ella con la respiración entre cortada.

Esta bien pero esto no termina aquí-dice Jacob en su oído separándose de ella con dificultad el no quería pero sabia que ella tenia razón y debían volver.

Ya estaban los dos separados y se veían un poco decentes (XD) había algo que Jacob le quería decir ya que lo había estado pensando hace mucho tiempo desde que le empezaron a pasar cosas raras con ella.

Leah quiero pedirte algo-leah lo miraba con atención- bueno hace tiempo me pasan cosas raras cuando te veo cosas que nunca sentí y bueno aunque discutamos avece, siempre siento la necesidad de tenerte cerca de protegerte, y yo creo que me gustas leah y me gustas mucho- leah lo miraba sorprendida.

Jacob…-dice leah no sabia que decir a ella también le pasaba lo mismo, pero no sabia que decir en ese momento-yo….nose….

Espera antes que digas algo yo se que es apresurado y repentino que te diga esto pero es lo que siento y de verdad me gustas mucho leah… y si tu me dieras la oportunidad yo te lo demostraría…leah quieres ser mi novia-dijo Jacob mirando hacia abajo porque tenia miedo a que otra vez lo rechazaran no quería vivir lo mismo que con Isabela saw.

Leah le acaricio el rostro haciendo que el la mirara y en eso ella le dio un dulce beso en los labios, un beso de amor.

Claro que me encantaría ser tu novia Jacob porque yo también creo que me estoy enamorando de ti-dijo leah besándolo nuevamente.

Me alegro de eso "novia mía"-dice Jacob sonriendo de lo feliz que estaba.

Y así se fueron a la casa decían que a lo mejor podían estar preocupados porque no volvían

Pero ya no había nadie dejaron una nota en la mesa que decía

"chicos ya que no regresaban fuimos a la casa de Emily y Sam para no aburrirnos

Pd: Billy salió no se donde

Los queremos Quil, Embry y Seth"

Así que fueron donde Emily y Sam allá estaban todos y ellos aprovecharon para contarles que estaban de novios, se sorprendieron mucho pero al fin y al cabo los felicitaron.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde riéndose de estupideces que decían los chicos. Leah ahora era mas amable y no tan arpía (XD)

Una de las noches a seth le tocaba hacer una mini guardia con Quil y Embry por si es que había algún peligro

Y Jacob (aprovechándose de la oportunidad) fue a quedarse con leah ya que sue tampoco iba a estar esa noche.

"ding-dong"-suena el timbre de la casa de los Clearwater. Seth fue a abrir

Hola Jacob!- dijo seth muy sonriente.

Hola enano como estas- le dijo Jacob despeinándolo, mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

Si buscas a mi hermana esta en la cocina preparando la cena- dijo seth señalando la cocina.

Jacob camino hacia la cocina y hay estaba ella la mujer que le quitaba el sueño de espalda a el, parece que no avía notado su presencia estaba concentrada preparando la cena.

Se acerco a ella sigilosamente y la tomo por la cintura comenzando a besar su cuello.

Hola amor mío- dijo mientras seguía besando su cuello.

Hola Jacob- dijo leah mientras se daba vueltas para quedar frente a el con sus manos en el cuello de este y el con sus manos en la cintura. Y le dio un beso corto pero dulce.

Oye! Así no se saluda a tu novio- dijo Jacob haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño.

Ella sonrió, y el la beso intensamente tomándola por la cintura y acomodándola contra un mueble de cocina y sentándola en el mueble. Así comenzó a tocar sus piernas mientras la besaba y ella acariciaba su cabello y sonreía.

En eso seth entra a la cocina.

Por favor sin sexo público ok.-dijo seth tapándose los ojos

Oh! Seth no exageres solo la estaba saludando-dijo Jacob separándose de leah mientras ella se bajaba del mueble.

No me quiero ni imaginar como serán sus despedidas, bueno ya me voy los chicos me esperan-dijo seth tomando sus cosas-cuidado con lo que hacen no quiero sobrinos siendo tan joven bueno adiós y Jacob cuida bien a mi hermana – dijo seth antes de irse.

Claro que la cuidare bien, no es cierto amor-dijo Jacob con cara de cachorro.

Si Jacob- dijo leah riendo-bueno vamos a cenar.

Ok. Pero después quiero mi postre- dijo Jacob tomando a leah por la cintura y hablándole al oído sensualmente.

Ok. Solo si te portas bien y te comes toda la comida-dijo leah sonriendo pícaramente.

Fueron a cenar y luego se instalaron en el sillón a ver una película

En la mitad de la película Jacob comenzó a aburrirse así que comenzó a besar el cuello de leah, asiéndole cosquillas.

Leah-dijo Jacob mientras besaba su cuello.

mmm…- dijo ella concentrada en la película.

Quiero mi postre-dijo este besando ahora los labios de leah.

Y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente pero los dos sabían que no podían hacer "eso" en el sillón así que Jacob se levanto sin dejar de besara leah y caminaron a la habitación de esta, tropezando con barias cosas en su camino. Al fin llegaron y Jacob tumbo a leah en su cama y el se tumbo enzima de ella mientras se besaban y se acariciaban terminaron siendo uno solo, y se quedaron dormidos ella dormida encima de su pecho boca abajo y el boca arriba abrazándola por la cintura y cubiertos con las sabanas solo hasta la cintura.

A la mañana siguiente se abrió la puerta de la entrada y venían 4 locos gritando quizás que cosas Quil, Embry, Jared y Paul.

Seth los recibió, todos comenzaron a preparar el desayuno seth dijo:

Chicos porque no van a despertar a leah y le dicen que el desayuno esta listo- dijo seth el cual pensó que Jacob se avía ido anoche.

Ok.-dijeron todos.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de leah sin tocar, están acostumbrados ya que siempre entraban sin tocar. Y en eso abrieron la puerta y se asombraron los 4 y vieron algo que jamás esperaron ver.

Tenían los ojos como dos platos gigantes ahí estaba leah recostada encima de Jacob de espalda y Jacob abrazándola por la cintura y lo pero estaban "desnudos".

En ese momento Jacob abrió lo ojos perezosamente y vio que lo miraban 8 ojos gigantes y se sorprendió mucho al ver en la situación en que los chicos lo habían que tomo un cojín y se los lanzo muy fuerte cayendo en la cara de Paul.

Fuera de aquí estúpidos- dijo Jacob enojado y a la vez avergonzado.

Lo sentimos- dijeron los 4 y serraron la puerta.

Imbéciles-dijo Jacob pero luego desvió su mirada a su bella durmiente, la cual despertaba perezosamente.

Buenos días bella durmiente-dijo Jacob dándole un pequeño beso.

Bueno días mi príncipe azul- responde leah estirándose.

Que hora es- pregunto leah

Las diez de la mañana-le respondió Jacob.

Ah ah ah! Me iré a bañar- dijo leah levantándose

Ok. Iré a tomar desayuno- dijo el también levantándose.

Así leah entro al baño y Jacob bajo con su torso desnudo y unos jeans medios rotos

Buenos días- dijo Jacob alegremente.

No tan buenos como los tuyos- dijo Embry levantando las dos cejas

Si dormiste muy bien he Jaco- dice Paul golpeándole la espalda

Pero yo creo que la paso mejor antes de dormir he!-decía Jared entre risas

Ja. Ja que graciosos, son unos inoportunos como se les ocurre entrar a habitación de leah sin tocar , imbéciles-dijo Jacob con el ceño fruncido pero un poco avergonzado.

Lo sentimos seth nos dijo que tea habías ido anoche- dijo Jared

mmm…- dijo Jacob sentandoce a la mesa

leah ya había terminado de bañarse ella no sabia que tenían "invitados" a desayunar a si que bajo con la toalla puesta a buscar unas pastillas que debía tomarse, y decidió hacerlo antes de vestirse ya que no tenia ningún apuro.

La toalla solo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y dejaba al descubierto el comienzo de sus senos

Así que bajo a la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta ya que miles de ojos se posaron en ella

Leah….-dijo Paul con los ojos gigantes

Valla…-dijo Embry con la boca abierta

Los otros dos no dijeron nada ya que no encontraban las palabras para describir a leah

o.o… que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo leah roja como un tomate tratando de taparse con sus manos algo, que no consiguió ya que sus manos no cubrían mucho.

Leahh!- dijo Jacob exaltado y poniéndose delante de ella al notar las miradas pervertidas que tenían sobre ella- que miran imbéciles sigan comiendo-dijo Jacob enojado

Tranquilo Jacob no pasa nada…. Yo me iré a cambia y luego vuelvo- dijo leah avergonzada

Jacob la siguió a se habitación y al cerrar la puerta

Que tienes en la cabeza leah como se te ocurre salir así a la cocina- dijo Jacob mirándola con enojo (más que enojo diría yo que eran celos porque no quería que nadie viera a SU LEAH así)

Porque me regañas Jacob no fue mi culpa yo no tenia idea que estaban los chicos abajo-dijo leah respondiéndole.

Ha ahora los llamas "los chicos" antes los llamabas perros sarnosos y cosas así que te ocurre leah te gusta andar exhibiéndote-dijo Jacob tomándola por los codos.

SUELTAME- dijo leah enojada y saliendo del agarre de el y además dándole una bofetada en la mejilla- quien te crees para tratarme así recuerda que soy tu novia y no una cualquiera como me estas tratando-dijo leah enojada y señalándolo con el dedo- eres un estúpido.

Yo…. leah….lo siento- dijo Jacob mirándola a los ojos- no se que me paso yo…perdóname no era mi intensión tratarte así- dijo Jacob bajando la mirada se sentía mal- pero es solo que….-dijo y leah veía como tiritaba creía que en cualquier momento entraría en fase- si te hubieras dado cuenta como te miraban esos…esos ahh! Nadie te puede mirar así SOLO YO!-dijo Jacob segado por la furia. Leah tomándole la cara con sus mano haciendo que el la mirara le dijo

Jacob mírame- dijo ella con calma- no tienes porque estar celoso- dijo ella con una sonrisa esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Jacob- yo soy tuya soy tu novia y no de ellos…. Soy solo tuya y de nadie mas- dijo leah esto ultimo susurrándole al oído.

Se separo de el para mirarlo y lo beso con mucho cariño acariciando su lengua con la de el.

Jacob la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el ella paso sus manos por el cuello de el. estuvieron mucho tiempo dándose ese beso pero por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

Te amo-dijo leah aun con los ojos cerrados.

Yo igual te amo leah- dijo el mirándola a los ojos y ella abriéndolos y mirándolo para luego sonreir.

* * *

bueno eso es todo por hoy amigo (XD)

espero les alla guatado dejen review y perdonen por todos lo errores esk soy nueva

en esto pero es kon todo mi kariño

esoo mechos besos y


End file.
